


Лотосы

by MXTXLonghaired, SalemTheCat



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drama, Gen, Phobias
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Цзян Чэн любил лотосы, но, в то же время, считал их отвратительными.
Kudos: 18





	Лотосы

Лотосы — величественные цветы, возвышающиеся над речной гладью, словно корона, венчающая голову лунной девы. Её неземной лик медленно выплывал из-за тяжелых облаков, освещая медленно текущие воды. В сумраке, под холодными лучами небесного светила, цветы будто наполнялись внутренним светом. Цзян Чэн стоял на берегу, не в силах отвести взгляда от прекрасного зрелища. Когда-то он приходил полюбоваться им сюда вместе с Яньли, а позже с Вэй Ином. Теперь же всё обратилось прахом: Яньли давно нет среди живых, а чтобы под этими небесами не осталось и следа от Вэй Ина, Цзян Чэн проследил лично. Было больно возвращаться одному в сожженную дотла устланную прахом друзей и близких Пристань Лотоса, но ещё больнее было ловить себя на мысли о том, что он скучает по своему лучшему другу и сестре. Цзян Чэн сам обрек себя на столь скорбную участь. Это путь, по которому он должен идти сам.

Глубоко вдохнув прохладный и чуть сладковатый ночной воздух, он уже собрался возвращаться в Пристань Лотоса, как заметил, что из воды, посреди прекрасных цветов торчит одинокая и уродливая коробочка, наполненная крупными семенами. Цзян Чэн скривился. Он всегда ненавидел то, во что превращались лотосы после своего цветения — безобразные плоды со впадинами, похожими на дыры, из которых смотрят глубоко посаженные тёмные глаза. Отвратительные, пугающие.

В детстве Вэй Ин, зная о страхах своего друга, любил по ночам оставлять рядом с Цзян Чэном самую большую и пухлую коробочку отцветшего лотоса, а потом слушать от Яньли, как утром вся Пристань Лотоса проснулась от душераздирающего крика. Разумеется, кроме самого Вэй Ина, который спал как сурок... Снова эти навязчивые воспоминания.

Цзян Чэн в ярости сжал руку в кулак. Темноту осветили несколько вспышек от кольца Цзыдяня.

— Сгинь, мерзость! — прорычал Цзян Чэн, не в силах сдержать нарастающего раздражения.

Одним рывком он выхватил из ножен Саньду и отправил его к ни в чем не повинной коробочке лотоса, грузно свалившейся в воду с негромким шлепком.

— Мерзость...

Цзян Чэн повернулся к воде спиной и собрался уйти, но не смог — восприятие реальности обострилось до предела. Спиной он чувствовал темную энергию, исходящую от воды. Всё вокруг замерло, ожидая пришествия чего-то опасного и преисполненного злобы: даже звуки и запахи исчезли, будто опасаясь того, что надвигалось сюда. Что-то, что потревожил Цзян Чэн. Что-то, что хотело его сожрать.

Цзян Чэн улыбнулся, предвкушая скорую битву. Он был очень, очень зол. Энергия ци, повинуясь его воле, разгоняла кровь в жилах, заставляя сердце биться чаще.

Послышался плеск воды и звуки частого, прерывистого дыхания. Воздух наполнился смрадом. Цзян Чэн резко обернулся: взору предстала невероятного размера черная волосатая тварь с глубоко посаженными, словно семена лотоса в коробочке, тёмными бусинами сверкающих глаз, из которых сочилась темная слизь. Взгляд чудовища был устремлён на Цзян Чэна. Оно открыло пасть, обнажая острые обломки зубов, и издало низкий утробный рык, от которого зашелестела листва на деревьях.

И тут Цзян Чэн понял причину, по которой чудовище обратило на него свой гнев — на самом верху его головы торчал обрезанный ранее Саньду стебелек отцветшего лотоса.

— Мерзость, — хмыкнул Цзян Чэн и подкинул Саньду в воздух.

Ловким движением он запрыгнул на меч и направил его к твари. Не важно как, но он сможет одолеть её. Один. Без зачарованных ловушек и чьей-либо помощи.

Тварь заметила такой маневр и молниеносно двинулась в направлении Цзян Чэна, пытаясь сбить его с меча длинными, словно у паука лапами. Перед глазами что-то сверкнуло, и Цзян Чэн почувствовал резкую боль в правой щеке. Такого он не ожидал — это создание было вооружено: на концах лап были острые, словно лучшие клинки Поднебесной, огромные когти!

— Вот дрянь! — выругался Цзян Чэн, проворно лавируя на мече между лап чудовища, упорно пытавшегося изрубить его на части.

Дела его были плохи, но гордость не позволяла позвать на помощь. Оставалось только злиться. На себя, на свой опрометчивый поступок и дурацкие воспоминания. Цзян Чэн злился. Его ярость нашла воплощение в потрескивающих фиолетовых искрах Цзыдяня.

Замахнувшись, Цзян Чэн поймал одну из лап с лезвием практически рядом со своим носом и, прилагая невероятные усилия, резко дернул Цзыдянь в сторону. Чудовище завалилось вбок, но устояло.

Слабак. Какой слабак. Лань Чжань и Вэй Ин одолели Сюань У одни, без оружия, а он, глава клана, не может ничего сделать с какой-то уродливой речной тварью... Да чтоб их всех! Будь проклято это мерзкое чудовище, Вэй Ин и все воспоминания о нём! Будь ты проклят, Старейшина Илина!

Цзян Чэн слышал чей-то крик, больше похожий на животный вой раненого зверя. Мгновение спустя, когда молнии Цзыдяня стали обжигать кожу, он понял, что кричит сам. В бешенстве он снова замахнулся и поймал несколько лап чудовища. В воздухе нестерпимо запахло паленым волосом. Цзян Чен снова резко дернул Цзыдянь, опрокидывая тварь на спину.

От удара огромного тела о дно реки раздался громкий шлепок, сопровождаемый чавканьем. В воздух взлетели крупные капли воды вперемешку с грязью и сотни цветов лотоса. Цзян Чэн метнулся вниз, к чудовищу, хватая на лету Саньду и со всей силы вонзая его в беззащитное брюхо. Во все стороны брызнули крупные и вонючие капли темной крови. Чудовище было мертво.

Цзян Чэн стоял на коленях на брюхе поверженного монстра, держась за рукоять Саньду, крепко увязшего в плоти, и старался не смотреть на неподвижные, застывшие глубоко посаженные глаза чудовища. Было в них что-то отвратительное, как в коробочках лотоса — пугающее настолько, что всё внутри цепенело от омерзения. Но и отвести взгляд было невозможно.

В воздухе вокруг, изящно кружась, парили подсвеченные лунным светом розовые лепестки лотоса. Один из них коснулся кончика носа Цзян Чэна, он фыркнул и... открыл глаза. Солнце только-только поднималось из-за горизонта, окрашивая всё вокруг в нежно-розовые тона. Цзян Чэн повернул голову и увидел, что рядом с ним в постели лежит пухлая коробочка лотоса, глядя на него чёрными семенами глаз, глубоко посаженными в уродливые дыры. Внутри всё оцепенело. Хотелось кричать от ужаса, но он не мог — так и лежал, не отрывая взгляда от пугающей коробочки. Медленно потянулся к ней и дрожащими руками выбросил её в дальний угол. Знать бы кто это сюда принёс! Узнает — им не поздоровится! Хотя...

Цзян Чэн прислушался к себе: ему бы полагалось сейчас бегать за слугами, угрожая переломать всем ноги или огреть Цзыдянем, но делать этого не хотелось. Впервые за долгое время он не чувствовал злости.


End file.
